The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuable valve for a gaseous or liquid medium under pressure with a valve housing that can be attached to a gas container, an axial inlet passage, an outlet passage running through a lateral connection stub, an axial hole adjoining the inlet passage, the connection in the form of a shoulder between the inlet passage and the hole being designed as an annular valve seat, with a shut-off element held on the valve seat under the action of a compression spring and of the gas pressure, and a spindle which is guided in leak tight fashion in the hole, can be moved axially and acts on the shut-off element.
The invention relates, in particular, to a valve for high-pressure gas containers, i.e. containers containing up to 300 bar, such as, for example, in fixed fire-extinguishing systems or for carbon-dioxide containers in automatic drinks machines.
To ensure reliable and leak-free sealing with valves of this kind for high-pressure gas, the shut-off element is arranged in such a way that it closes under the gas pressure. On the other hand, however, this means that the high gas pressure has to be overcome with a relatively large amount of force to open the valve.